Jerry Springer Show in Naruto
by Pite
Summary: Jerry Springer song Naruto style!


_I don't own Naruto or the "Jerry Springer" Song By Weird Al Yankowich_

_Weird Al Yankowich "Jerry Springer" _

**It's been one week since we got to see  
Cheatin' lovers and cousins that marry**

"Let's Welcome Neji and Hinata Hyuuga the married cusins of Hyuuga clan!"

**Five days since they had the show  
With the hermaphrodite, the slut, and the crack ho  
Three days since we heard the tale  
About the guy who learned his woman was a she-male**

"Whaa-cough-at!"Shouted Hayate

"Yes honey. I'm a She-Male"Said Yugao.

**Yesterday it occurred to me  
That I've been watchin' a bit too much Jerry Springer**

**Holy cow, d'you see it last week?  
Well, they had this one freak  
Who sucker-punched his whole family**

"Now to this show comes the guy that slauthered his whole family! Itachi Uchiha!"

**Do you recall when the brawl  
Became a total free-for-all  
And Jerry's in the middle tryin' to be the referee**

"Die Itachi!"Shouted Sasuke while charging his Chidori

"First round!"Shouted Jerry

**Hey, see the stripper with the implants  
She likes to lap dance  
And date the boyfriend of her mother  
Now here come's Jerry's next guest  
And it's a slugfest  
'Cause it's her trailer trash brother  
Nymphomaniac is back on crack  
It's like "When Animals Attack"  
They all exhibit reprehensible behavior  
Hit 'em in the nose, tear off their clothes  
Step on their toes, that's how it goes  
They get so violent they have to sign a waiver**

**They're always swearin', cursin', kickin' butt, and pointin' blame  
On the air? They don't care, they've got no shame  
There was one guy who I'm sure felt a little strange  
When he found out that his wife had a sex change**

"A…aaaa….a…. What the Fu--!"Shouted Shikato

"Well I'm now equall to you!"his wife said in a deep low voice.

**They have a tendency to scream and yell constantly  
They have a history of ripping off their shirts**

**It's been one week since they had the fight  
With the Siamese twins and the transvestite**

"Why you little something!"Shouted Sakon and Ukon

"Shut the fu—p you weirdo!"Aswered Deidara

**Five days since that awful brawl  
They still haven't got the blood off the wall  
It's been three days since the bitter fued  
Between the KKK and that gay Jewish black dude  
Yesterday, finally dawned on me  
I'm spendin' way too much time on that Jerry Springer  
**  
Shikamaru Baby, I've been sleepin' with your sister  
_Ino :_ Oh? Well, which one?  
_Shikamaru :_ All of them  
_Ino :_ Oh! Well, I've been sleepin' with your best friend Choji!  
_Shikamaru :_ Yah? Well, well me too!  
_Ino :_ Oh!  
_Shikamaru :_ And I've sleepin' with your dog Woofie!  
(barking)  
_Ino :_ Woofie, you b-tch!  
_Ino :_ Well, I'm also sleepin' with your pet deer!  
(baaahhing)  
_Shikamaru :_ That deer doesn't love you!  
**  
Once you start watchin', there's just no stoppin'  
Your brain shuts down, then your IQ's droppin'  
Jerry's the king of confrontation  
He's a sensation  
He puts the 'sin' in syndication  
It's totally worthless, like a bad check  
It's like a train wreck  
Don't wanna stare but you can't look away  
Like Sally Jesse he does talk shows  
But with more weirdos  
The ratings jumpin' higher everyday  
If you've seen the show, well then you know  
It's just as low as you can go  
The guests are tacky and they're lacking in their hygiene  
And pretty soon some ugly goon  
Comes in the room and then it's BOOM  
In the face of some unsuspecting drag queen**

**Well it's the kind of show where people scream obscenities  
Yankin' hair, throwin' chairs at their hubbies  
"Jerry! Jerry!" Now the crowd starts their favorite chant  
Should I turn off my TV? I just can't  
I have a tendency to watch it religiously  
I have a history of taping each one**

**It's been one week since the show about  
Psycho killers with problems they should work out**

"It started when my brother destroyed my little rubber ducky…"Said the leader of the Akatsuki…

**  
Five days since the big surprise  
When some loser's wife said she's shtill dating twenty guys**

"Inochi-kun.. I've been dating 20 guys… You know… Shikato, Chouza, Kakashi, Genma, Asuma, Itachi, Zetsu even the Third Hokage!"Said Inochis wife…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"Shouted Inochi after that he faited.

**  
Three days wince he interviewed  
A bunch of psychic porn star midgets who were all nude**

"Yeah We ROCK! Dattebayo!"Said a nude Naruto

**Yesterday, it occurred to me  
That I've been watchin' a bit too much Jerry Springer  
Tired of wastin' my time on that Jerry Springer  
I've got way too much class to watch Jerry Springer  
Come over here and pull on my finger**


End file.
